


Affection

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a frustrated bean that doesn't know how to voice his insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> It was a calm Tuesday night and Nagisa an Rei surprised Haru and Makoto in Tokyo. Established relationship.   
> The four of them are having dinner at the apartment.

As Haru looked towards Nagisa and Rei, he felt a pang of jealousy hit him. Jealousy in the way that he envied how easily affection came to the two of them. Rei wasn't the overly affectionate type but Nagisa was, but they still fit together so well. Rei, not even blinking, just accepting the affection with a smile and an arm around his partner.   
Haru looked beside himself to Makoto who was smiling happily at the pair before him. 

It had been a lovely surprise when the pair showed up at their door. Yelling 'surprise!' with giant smiles, to which Makoto returned ten fold. The four of them had spent the evening catching up, laughing, reminiscing. It had been quite some time since their school days, things were different now. But, not so different that they drifted. 

As the night progresses, Makoto felt so happy for his friends that they were clearly happy together. 

"You two look so sweet," he smiled. 

Rei, ofcourse blushed. While Nagisa beamed with a blinding smile. 

"Thanks!"

Haru tightened a fist on his lap, looking down. He couldn't help but feel frustrated with himself ; that he couldn't be like Nagisa. Suddenly, a gentle hand landed on his wrist. 

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, concerned. 

Haru looked up to see their company were in the kitchen washing up. They must have insisted while he had zoned out. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied, with his trademark stoic face. 

Unbelieving, Makoto moved his hand to Haru's back. Moving his hand in a soothing fashion. 

Haru mentally slapped himself for blatantly lying about how he was feeling again. It wasn't that he was feeling incredibly sad or gutted, he was frustrated. Frustrated he couldn't be more honest with his partner when it came to affection. It had been on his mind before but he didn't know how to bring it up. 

"We're all done! Thank you for dinner. We're here til Friday, so let's meet up again before we leave." Rei commented with Nagisa by his side. 

Makoto smiled at the pair and agreed.   
From there on, the two pairs said their goodbyes. He walked them to the door while Haru had not moved from his spot; he just felt deflated from seeing Nagisa and Rei. 

"Alright, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, as he sat back down next to Haru. 

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, looking to Makoto. 

"Right..." The other replied, sceptically. "Well, let's watch something on tv, and then after a show, you can tell me what's bothering you." 

"Nothi-"

"Come here, Haru," he interrupted, leaning against the wall behind him with his right hand outstretched. 

Haru scooted up to sit closer to Makoto. When he was beside the other, he nervously placed his own right hand into the hand Makoto had outstretched to him. After the dirty blonde had chosen a show, he draped his left arm around Haru's shoulders, gently caressing said shoulder.   
He could feel that Haru was tense and nervous for whatever reason, he just wanted to do his best to help him feel better. 

After a while, Haru leaned his head on Makoto's shoulder, finally relaxing. As the credits rolled on the show they had been watching, Haru moved to get the remote and mute the tv. 

"Does it..." He began, looking down to his lap. "Does it bother you when I'm not like Nagisa?" He looked up to Makoto. 

Involuntarily moving back in shock, Makoto looked at Haru to make sure he seriously just asked that. 

"I'm sorry??" He replied, totally confused. 

"Does it bother you when I'm not like Nagisa?"

 

"Haru, if you were like him, I wouldn't be with you? I'm with you, because you are you."

Realising he had confused the other, Haru tried again. "No, I mean...do you wish I was more affectionate?"

Everything that evening finally clicked into place. "Ohhhh," he began, smiling. 

Haru shifted uncomfortably as Makoto began chuckling. 

"I'm glad you find this funny," he pouted, looking away. 

"Oh, don't be mad." Makoto began, as he moved closer to Haru. 

Lifting his hand to Haru's cheek, he kissed him chastely. 

"Nagisa was very affectionate with Rei tonight, I didn't realise it had gotten to you." 

"You just seemed really happy seeing those two like that, I thought maybe you wished I was like that.."

"Haru, you idiot. I was happy because our friends were happy." He chuckled again, finding Haru's worries totally endearing. "I don't mind that you're not affectionate. You do enough to let me know you want to be with me." 

"So you don't wish that I would randomly hold your hand, or rub your back, or -"

"Ofcourse I wouldn't mind you doing any of that stuff, but the way you show affection nowadays is fine with me too," he smiled as he replied. 

"I show affection?"

"When you buy my favourite snack while you're out, or when you light one of the scented candles in the bathroom while I'm in the shower, when you see me off each time I go out, things like that show me you care." Makoto smiled sweetly as he looked to Haru. 

His partner didn't expect to be commented on in such a way, causing him to blush furiously. 

"Oh my god," he muttered, embarrassed, as he pushed his face to hit the crook of Makoto's neck. 

Laughing to himself, Makoto brought a hand up to the back of Haru's neck and began stroking him. 

"You're adorable," he spoke as he kissed the top of Haru's head. 

Groaning, Haru poked Makoto in the ribs. To which Makoto just laughed and wrapped his arms around his partner. 

It's true that Haru was not the most openly affectionate in the world, but Makoto loved him nonetheless and wouldn't want to change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment maybe?


End file.
